Soon
by Maiden-of-Life
Summary: Sakura, now nineteen and a succesful ANBU member, reflects on a recent tender moment she had with Sasuke. SasuSaku


Soon

Sakura flipped her light pink tresses over her shoulder and gazed around her. Even though she had lived there for so long the sight of her village, Kohona, still took her breath away. She had walked to up her favorite mountain in the town. Mount Kankor. It wasn't the tallest mountain by any means, it was about a half hour walk to the top, but nonetheless it was still Sakura's favorite. Plus the view it gave of Kohona was one of the best.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. There was a light breeze in the air and she was finding it immensly enjoyable. On the top of Mount Kankor there was a grassy plain dotted with beautiful lillies here and there. Sakura sat on the edge of the mountain with her feet dangling off. Some might be scared of the height, but not Sakura.

Now, nineteen, Sakura had bloomed into a beautiful young woman. She had become ANBU two years ago in her seventeenth year. Also, under tsunades's training she had become a growing medic. Usually, when she got time off from missions she would help out at the hospital. But for now, she just wanted to be alone at her special spot.

Her last mission had not been easy. She had been in a group with Neji and Shikimaru, two people she didnt know to well. But that wasnt the reason why her mission was so hard. The thing that had occupied her mind endlessly since it happened was her meeting with Sasuke. It was completely unexpected. Sakura and her team had been on their way to the mist village when they came upon him.

It was as if time had stopped. Everything happened in slow motion. One second she and her teamates had stopped for some water and the next second she looked up he was standing there. Time had been well to him. He was still every bit as handsome as she remembered him. But she could see the changes in him to. His hair had grown long and he was a great deal taller. But he had a strange look on his face when his eyes focused on her. Of course there was shock, but there was something else also...something that held so much emotion...

Sakura had stood up and whispered his name. "Sasuke..." Her teammates were quiet throughout all of this watching it unfold. Sasuke didnt even notice them there. His eyes had been tranfixed on Sakura the whole time.

He took a step toward her. Sakura had begun crying at this point. When she had first felt the pools of tears well up in her eyes, she did nothing to shield them and let them run down her cheeks. Sasuke took a few more steps, closing the distance between them until he was right in front of her. Then he swept her up into a tight embrace.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat at his sudden action. She raised her hands to his back and held him to her just as tight. Sasuke leaned in near her ear and whispered two words.

"Sakura, soon." It was barely audible, only meant for Sakura to hear. She closed her eyes and let fresh tears come. He pulled her closer and held her tightly. In the next moment he was gone. Sakura looked around her but knew he was gone. She lifted her hand to the space where he was. The wind blew around her then, causing her hair to sway slightly. His words echoed in her ears. "Sakura, soon."

She had crumpled to the ground then and cried. Neji had come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. It was extremly out of charater for him, but she would always remember it. She looked at him and he smiled slightly. "Lets keep moving." he said softly. She looked at Shikimaru and her nodded. She stood up and wiped her eyes, they did need to move out

Sakura opened her eyes, and was greeted with the lovely view of Kohona. She sighed once again. She could still feel Sasuke. His warm embrace and whispered words had made her so happy. She wished she could hold him against her once again. For that short time he was holding her, everything had seemed right, she was completely at peace.

"Sakura, soon." She would wait for him, forever. Ever since she was a little girl she had known he was the only one for her, and her feelings were even stronger now. At one point she didnt feel like she could live without him, but over time she had grown used to it. Her meeting with him had shook her whole world upside down. He had always been in her thoughts, but now even more so. She would hang on to his words this time just as she had before when he had whispered, "Thank you." Someday they would be together, Sakura knew it in her heart. She stood up and made her way down Mount Kankor. Another light breeze had come up and she stopped and looked up at the sky. "Yes Sasuke," she breathed. "Soon."

Thanks for reading! Maiden-of-Life


End file.
